


Свеча во тьме

by Cexmet



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, M/M, The Fulgent Impeller, but romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: Свидание в море.





	

Капитан всегда знает, где найти механика — тот проводит почти все свободное время наблюдая за движением Импеллера, завороженный собственным чудовищным творением.   
— Капитан, — говорит механик, не оборачиваясь, когда тот опускает ладони ему на плечи. — Очень кстати, что вы пришли именно сейчас, мы можем провести немного времени наедине.  
У капитана есть имя, но оно осталось в Лондоне, запертое в пыльном ящике письменного стола, в кабинете, куда он сам возвращается все реже. Быть капитаном для него важнее, чем носить человеческое имя.  
Он весь состоит из привычек, они отделяют живое от неживого, не позволяют ему стать простым куском воска, по крайней мере так считает сам капитан. Поэтому, когда они уединяются, он машинально проводит большим пальцем по остро выступающему подбородку механика, расстегивает ворот его рубашки — раньше он был впору, а теперь, кажется, чуть великоват — чтобы прижаться губами к мучнисто-бледной шее, пока тот близоруко щурится, как будто опасаясь, что в его бесцветные глаза попадет угольная пыль. Неужели когда-то он находил механика привлекательным? Капитан вспоминает оставленную им в Лондоне девушку с раскосыми глазами и чуть неровными зубами — неужели он когда-то находил привлекательной ее? Он не помнит. Теперь и вожделение, и любовь кажутся ему чем-то чужим. Возможно, потому, что его гениталии воссозданы из воска, а его сердце принесено в жертву Утопшему Человеку. Возможно — нет.  
Он отступает на шаг, позволяет механику развернуться лицом к переборке, и на секунду замирает, прежде, чем приблизиться снова. Импеллер так близко, что капитан почти чувствует его жаркий, удушливый запах, к которому примешивается жирный привкус горелой человеческой плоти — на прошлой неделе один из матросов бросился в его безжалостное жерло. Механик знает. Он был здесь, когда это случилось, он видел, как Импеллер жадно пожрал этого угловатого юношу с некрасивой россыпью родинок на лбу; капитан тоже стоял рядом, но наблюдал не за матросом, а за механиком — тот любит пожирающий людей двигатель так, как мать любит единственное дитя, оказавшееся чудовищем, и если бы капитан еще был способен чувствовать нежность или надежду, он ощутил бы, как они наполняют его теплом, как если бы проложенный вдоль пустого позвоночного столба фитиль разгорелся от крошечной искры и начал тлеть.   
Капитану кажется, что он чувствует движение морских волн, повторяет их сам, зажав ладонью рот механика, точно опасаясь, что тот издаст неуместный стон или вздох, который нарушит идеальную целостность их молчания.   
Он чувствует себя настоящим, зная, что привязанность механика и могущество Импеллера защитят его от холодной черной воды, плещущейся совсем рядом, полной утопцев, безглазых тварей и отзвуков голосов, которые не стоит слышать смертным.   
После завершения механик снова разворачивается к капитану лицом, так быстро, что тот не успевает отступить. Их тела по-прежнему впитывают тепло друг друга, даже сквозь преграды одежды.  
— Что это за звук? — настороженно спрашивает капитан, ловя ухом глухие удары, такие же ритмичные, как рокот Импеллера.   
— Это — мое сердце, — едва заметно улыбается механик. — Забавно: я больше не слышу вашего.  
Он протягивает руку к груди капитана, но тот отстраняется, опасаясь, что механик может случайно задеть шейный платок, под которым спрятан шрам. Ему не стоит знать — возможно, в его душе достаточно места для любви лишь к одному чудовищу.  
Эта мысль возвращает капитана к Импеллеру. К огню, который удерживает его самого от падения в безумие, от смерти, от одиночества. Капитан думает, что и сам бы хотел, как тот матрос, шагнуть в раскаленное ядро; он — свеча, а любая свеча жаждет сгореть, наполняя мир светом.  
Механик тянется за поцелуем и, подавшись ближе, капитан вдруг прикусывает его язык, чтобы почувствовать вкус свежей крови, соленый, как морская вода.


End file.
